Online social network websites may provide the ability for users to connect with one another by, e.g., having a first user request to “add” a second user to their social network. For example, the first user may meet the second user at a social event and begin a conversation. During the conversation, the first user may attempt to use a mobile application to connect with the social media website to search for the second user using, e.g., the name of the second user. Once found, the first user may use the mobile application to specifically send a request to have the second user added to the social network of the first user, where the second user may accept or reject the request. However, using the name of the second user may not provide reliable search results, since, e.g., there may be numerous users with the same name that the first user may have to scroll through before finding the second user. Additionally, the name may have been entered incorrectly or the name may simply not appear in the search results. This slows down and may even preclude the ability of the second user to be added the first user's social network.